


The Traveling Carnival

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Carnival, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Power Exchange, Powers Awakened, Spoilers Lesson 25-26, anger issues, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: We're planning for the play, but got a bit side-tracked
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, slow burn - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Planning the Play

**Author's Note:**

> This part will contain spoilers from  
> Lesson 24 Hard  
> Lesson 25  
> Lesson 26
> 
> It doesnt follow the story exactly, but it does in general.

While we walk home, I type a message on my DDD.

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Leila:** I want to call a brainstorming session for the play.  
< **Leila:** Tonight. You all have to be there.  
< **Mammon:** I got stuff to do.  
< **James:** Don't be a jerk, Mammon.  
< **Lucifer:** You heard her. You all be there. **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon: (Scared-Demon sticker)**  
< **Asmodeus:** I'll be there, Sunshine. **(Demon-Blowing-Kiss sticker)**  
< **Beelzebub:** We can do it during dinner.  
< **Leila:** Okay Beel, sounds good!  
< **Beelzebub: (Eating-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leviathan:** I have some good ideas! **(Happy-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leila:** I allready have a list ready with topics we have to talk about.  
< **James:** Nice. Proud of you! **(Hugging-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** Good work, Leila.

Belphegor and Satan had read the whole exchange and are grinning to each other. Their cute human witch is back and is wrapping everyone around her finger again. They really missed her.

During dinner, we start brainstorming. I look around the table and see everyone looking at me encouragingly. I take out my list:  
 ** _We need:_**  
 _1\. An idea what the play is about. (Brainstorming session)_  
 _2\. Make a script (Who can write that? Not gonna be me. Another brainstorming session?)_  
 _3\. Cast: we need parts for all Avatars and Diavolo. Who will be leads? (Not me, maybe James. He likes those things)_  
 _4\. Costumes (Asmo? Levi? I like to help with this)_  
 _5\. Stage + props (Definitely something Mammon and Beel can do)_  
 _6\. Special effects? (Potions? Demonic energy? (nothing too dangerous) Ask Satan or Belphie?)_  
 _7\. Music (What music do demons even like?)_

“Okay, guys.” I start. “We have to come up with a script. But before that, we need to figure out what we want to perform. Any ideas?”

Leviathan starts beaming. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” He raises his hand. “How about a play about Ruri-chan? It will have action and adventure... Or we can perform something from other Human-World anime.”

Mammon is shouting over him. “I know what we should do! A Harrison Porter production like on Broadway. That will be a guarenteed hit!”

I look at them with big eyes. Are they serious? They know this is a schoolplay right? And that we don't have 2 years to prepare for it?  
James sees me looking and says. “Mammon, Levi, your ideas are hereby rejected.”

Mammon and Levi protest, but all the other brothers nod. “Wise decission.” Lucifer says. “Levi, your idea is targeted too much towards an Otaku-public. Mammon, your idea is far too ambitious for a schoolplay.” They look dissapointed, but they accept it. Lucifer continues. “We need something that is interesting, but still relatively easy put together. Now, all of you, start thinking.”

I see James get a mischievious expression on his face. Uh-oh, he's up to something... Lucifer sees it too and smiles, saying. “James, you look like you have an idea. Care to share it with us?”

“Yes, how about something with a princes, who is asleep and has to be kissed awake by her true love's kiss?” He says with an innocent voice.

Belphegor, next to me, almost chokes in his food, red-faced. Asmodeus starts laughing and clapping in his hands and Beelzebub asks. “You mean, like that Human World fairytale, Sleeping Beauty?” He looks at his twin with a grin. I shoot James a dirty look, but he looks back innocently: _What?_

The others around the table don't know why the reaction is like that, but it seems they all think it's a good idea. “A Human World fairytale? Yes, it would be interesting to put in some Human World culture into the play. Diavolo will be pleased.” Lucifer nods.

“But wait...” Mammon says in an excited voice. “Does that mean, that if ya manage to land the part alongside Leila, ya get to...”

“Ooohhh! Yes! You get to be all lovey-dovey with her and nobody can say something about it!” Asmodeus blows me a kiss.

Satan nods. “Right, because technically, you'd be acting.” He grins at me, stroking a finger over my leg under the table, while a still slightly blushing Belphegor does more or less the same on my other leg, giving me a smile. Okay, I gotta do something about this and fast!

“Well...” I say, blushing. “I'm honored by all your enthousiasm, but I wasn't gonna act in the play myself.” I see a lot of dissapointed faces around me. “The spotlight... That's really more James thing, you know?” I stick my tongue out to him: _You go kiss all these guys!_ He just laughs and shrugs.

Asmodeus sings. “Aww! Are you sure? You'd be so cute as a princess! But it's really no problem for me. James is also good to get lovey-dovey with.” He now blows James a kiss and he returns it. I can tell that Satan and Belphegor are dissapointed, though. Because their hands had disappeared from my legs. Sorry guys...

“Allright. Now that we know what kind of play we want to do, we need to write the script.” I try to change the attention back to the brainstorming. “Do we know anyone who can do that?”

“We don't have to look far for that.” Satan says. “We all know someone who would be perfect for that job.”

James nods. “Yes, Simeon.”

“Why Simeon?” Leviathan wants to know.

Satan gives him an evil grin. Yes, definitely evil, as he says. “Because Simeon is the original author of the Tale of the Seven Lords series.”

Leviathan stares at him, like he's joking. For at least a minute. Then suddenly. “Wh-WHAAAAHHH?!”

And Satan grins again and asks quasi-surprised. “You mean, you didn't know? Really.” Ugh! He's so mean! My poor Levi... I poke Satan, giving him a dirty look. 'Don't tease him like that!'. Still grinning, he whispers to me teasingly. “Make me stop.”

“Anyway.” I say, ignoring Satan, but I hear him snicker. “So then I ask Simeon tomorrow if he wants to help with the play. And once we have the script, we can go over all the other points I have, like costumes and stuff.”

“I go with you tomorrow to talk with Simeon.” Satan says determined. And I nod. I'm not sure why he wants that, but it's fine by me.

So, that's how we ambushed Simeon the next day in a classroom after schoolhours. Even if the angel was surprised to be approached by the Avatar of Wrath, he definitely didn't show. He looked curious at most. It's probably because they know each other from the previous exchange program. Yes. That must be why these angels and demons were relatively friendly with each other.

“Satan, Leila. What's up?”

“Simeon.” Satan starts. “Maybe you have heard that we will be performing a play for the schoolfestival?”

“Really? You don't say... That sounds like it'll be interesting. If you, James and those brothers are all going to be performing on stage, I don't want to miss that.” He gives me a kind smile and Satan frowns when he sees that. Really, Satan? It's just a smile. I get why angels and demons don't always mix, but... I roll my eyes at him.

He shakes it off and continues. “Right. That brings us to our point. We need someone who is willing to write the script for us.”

I put on my most pleading face, looking at Simeon. “I heard you are a professional writer, Simeon. Would you like to write the script of our play? We would really appreciate it...?”

Simeon laughs. “No need for those puppydog eyes, Leila. Of course I do it. I'd be happy to!” Then he laughs again when I give the angel a big hug. Ignoring another frown from Satan.

“Thank you!”

“You're very welcome.” He laughs and pats me on the back. “Let's go to Purgatory Hall to discuss details together.”

When we follow Simeon towards Purgatory Hall, Satan pulls me close, whispering to me with what sounds like a soft growl. “You don't have to be that nice to Simeon.”

I look at him surprised. “What do you mean?” I honestly don't know what the problem is.

“With the cute faces and sweet voices and the hugs.” He is definitely growling now and he has a scowl on his face as he looks at Simeons back. Is he jealous of the angel?

“I'm not acting differently around Simeon or around you guys as far as I know.” I tell him, rolling my eyes. “And **he** is the angel, so **you** should not be complaining at all!” I poke him in the chest as I say that. He scowls at me now, his green eyes flashing. But I'm not impressed by that. I continue. “Besides, my favorite angel is Luke. Are you jealous of him too?”  
This makes him laugh. The anger dissappears from his eyes as he shakes his head.

“Do you have a favorite demon too?” He whispers again, no growl this time, very close to my ear. I push him away and roll my eyes at him. Like I would answer that question!  
He laughs loudly now, which makes Simeon turn around with a smile.

“You're KIDDING me! You're going to write the script for that play?" That was Luke's reaction to the news, when we arrived at Purgatory Hall a little later. “And you're the original author of The Tale of the Seven Lords? Why did you never tell me?”

“It must have slipped my mind.” Simeon fondly pats Luke on the head. “But you do know now, right?”

“You didn't know that, Luke?” Solomon gives him a smirk.

“If he never told me, how was I supposed to know? I don't believe it! Everybody knew except me!” Poor Luke is almost outraged, I laugh a little. It's not that important news to know, right?

Solomon teases him even further. “Well, seems Leviathan didn't know either...” Oh, that's mean! I shoot my grandfather a look. Don't tease my little angel with being the same as demons! He knows that would trigger Luke! He sees me making a face and laughs.

Before Luke can react to that, I come to his rescue. “I didn't know either, Luke.” and I give him a hug. That helps. He now has someone who understands him.

“Anyway.” Simeon changes the subject. “I'm excited to do it. Leila and Satan told me me I get to make decissions about the cast. Isn't that right?” He looks at us with a bright smile.

We nod. “Except, I'm not performing, Simeon. That's the only stipulation.” I tell him.

“Well, I have an idea of what you can do for the performance, without you going onto the stage.” He tells me, fondly patting my head now. I narrow my eyes. Is he up to something? Are angels sneaky too?  
“But first, we need to think of a plot and the content of the play.” He continues. “Do you allready have some ideas?”

“Yes, let's get started.” Satan says. Looking at his face, he's still annoyed by how friendly Simeon and I are with each other. Well tough, that's his problem, not mine. I shrug.  
I tell Simeon that we want to perform a kind of fairytale with prince and princess stuff. Then Satan says. “Since Leila doesn't want to play the princess, I had this idea...”

“Okay, let's hear it, then.”

“Prince Lucifer and Princess Diavolo.” He says. “I once designed some messaging stickers with some others and this was the theme...”

I burst out laughing. “Ooohhh! That's sure to be interesting!” He shoots me a grin.

“Y-You think?” Luke is looking with big eyes. “That sounds like either people will really like it or be really weirded out by it. One or the other.”

“Luke, They're demons. They like everything that we think is weird, right?.” I tell him with a laugh and he nods in agreement. I see Satan and Solomon shake their heads with a smirk, when they hear me say it.

“I like it. I REALLY like it!” Simeon says. “This is going to be a huge hit, I'm sure of it!” He rubs his hands as if inspiration allready struck him. “Lets talk about what kind of demon the protagonist is. What is his personalty?”

“Proud and arrogant” I say with a decisive nod.

“Hm, in that case, Lucifer won't even have to act. He can just play himself.”

I agree with Satan. “Exactly. It will make the rest of the play look more realistic. You don't have to make things more difficult than needed, right?”

“Good thinking.” Simeon nods. “Now let's move on to the main story thread. Any ideas?”

Satan grins. “Let's make it a love story.” I bet he wants to see Diavolo and Lucifer kissing on stage for the whole of the Devildom to see. I roll my eyes. You can be thousands of years old but men never grow up, I guess.

“Ugh, lame.” I shake my head. “Fairytales allready have romance, you don't need to only focus on that. How about we make it an adventure? Or we make it a story about friendship and betrayal?”

“I think we should do all of those.” Simeon is thinking. “A bit of everything would make for a compelling tale.” We all agree on that.

“Yeah, something dramatic, with complicated relationships and a lot of adventure.” Luke claps his hands excitedly. He looks so happy, like he allready can't wait for the performance.

“And for the ending? How should we wrap things up?”

“I was thinking.” I say. “And I hope it won't be too complicated, but something like a combination of a bad and good ending. Something that leaves people satisfied, yet uneasy by it? So that they keep talking about it. If you know what I mean...” I trail off. Do I even make sense now?

But everybody nods, looking appreciative for the idea. “I'm sure I can think of something with that.” Simeon pats me on the head again. “You have good ideas, Leila. I get started on the script as soon as possible and get Diavolos approval. Because Lucifer might set fire onto it, if I don't” He chuckles.

“Yes, we need to figure out the costumes, music and stage and props as soon as possible too.” I agree with him, then continue. “You want to come to the House to convince Levi with making the costumes, Simeon? I'm sure that will make the negotiations easier.” I give him a grin.

A few days later, Simeon has made a draft for the script and had gotten Diavolos approval for it.  
As expected, Leviathan was over the moon, that he was asked by Simeon to help us with making costumes and he was fangirling about helping THE Christopher Peugeot with it, ever since then. Asmodeus was willing to help too with designing the costumes, but he had to be kept in line so that he didn't make the costumes too revealing. But he and Leviathan were working pretty well together, to everyones surprise.  
This morning, Lucifer came to tell that he has the budget approved, so now we are planning to buy all the needed materials.  
I'm actually feeling good about this whole thing now! Who would have thought?


	2. A Date with Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes on a date.

Leila had taken her role as head of the production seriously. She had worked so hard the last couple of days to make the play a succes. She managed to order all my demons around with tasks that needed to be done, even without having pacts with them. And they did it all without complaining. Well, except Mammon, of course. But you know, that's just how he does, not how he is. Leila didn't mind it, so long he did as he was told.

So when the day came with the budget approved for costumes, she picked out Asmodeus and Leviathan to get to shopping for it, together with me and her.

“Take Beel and Mammon with you.” Lucifer says. “To carry all the stuff you will be buying.”

Leila nods. I know how much she likes it that the demons are carrying our stuff for us. 'Chivalry is not dead. It's just not in the Human World'. She had told me once, with a cheeky smile, while depositing something heavy in one of my demons waiting arms. It had me burst out laughing. Especially when I saw his face and eyeroll when he walked of with his arms full. Calling a demon chivalrous, heh.

Anyway, Asmodeus and Levi were happy to go out shopping with us. Mammon and Beelzebub a lot less. But going, they are. There's no argueing against a combination of Lucifer and Leila.

Asmodeus has his arm linked with Leila, like usual when they go out the door together. They're almost skipping. It looks very cute. “This will be fun, don't you think, Sunshine?” He sings and she nods smiling. “Group shopping trip!”

Leviathan behind them, is reading out loud from a list of needed materials. “Okay, so we need fabric, lace, sequins... Maybe some artificial flowers...” While we are walking into town, he starts fangirling, as Leila calls it, again that he was chosen to make costumes for an original play written by Christopher Peugeot. Leila laughs at him, linking an arm in his as well. Which makes him embarrassed for a bit, but he smiles back, keeping her arm in his.

Beelzebub is allready distracted by some smell and splits off from the group with: “Let me know when you're done shopping, then I'll carry it home...” Much to protest from Mammon.

Shortly after, Asmodeus drags a laughing Leila into a lingerie-shop, because that is apparently where he gets his inspiration from. “Look at this, Leila, so cute! We'll see you later, guys!” He waves at us, before they disappear. Now Mammon is even more outraged: How dare Asmodeus pull his human away from him, into a shop like that?!

Then Leviathan sees some kind of limited edition Ruri-chan merchandise and goes to queue in a huge line of other waiting otakus, to play some game to get it. I sigh. What did I expect, shopping with demons? I don't even blame Leila. She has worked hard lately, she deserves some relaxation-shopping time with Asmodeus.

So here we are, just Mammon and me. He is complaining loudly. Especially after we get this text.

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Beelzebub:** Sorry  
< **Beelzebub:** I'm still hungry. I feel like I will be busy for a good while here.  
< **Leviathan:** OK, me too.  
< **Asmodeus:** I have found all kinds of cute matching lingerie for Leila and me. We are busy for a while as well. **(Winking-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan:** What the hell are you talking about Asmo? **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leila:** Don't worry, Satan. I won't let him into the fitting room with me.  
< **Belphegor:** You better not! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leila:** I put on my best forcefield. Promise. **(Demon-Rolling-Eyes sticker)**  
< **Asmodeus: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **James:** Anyway.  
< **James:** Let's just devide up the shopping list and meet up later.

They all agree on that.  
“Sooo... It's just you and me now, Mammon.” I smile at him. “I guess it's kind of a date now.” I continue, giving him a wink.

“You're just sayin' that 'cause ya think that's gonna make me happy, aren't ya?” He starts to blush. “Dammit... I do feel kinda happy... Okay, this is totally a date!” He smiles under his blush and holds my hand.

“Would be even better if Leila was here too, though. Right?” I tease him.

“Of course!” He says without thinking, a little angry. “That Asmo, scamperin' off with my human! I'll teach him when we get home!”

I laugh. That's the Mammon I know. I hook my arm in his and say. “Come on, let's do some shopping.”

“Hey, whaddya say if we just forget about the whole shopping business and have some fun, you and me?” He asks me, but then. “Though Leila would get mad at us if we do that, right?” I nod and he shudders. He hasn't forgotten the dissapointment in her eyes from earlier schemes he pulled while she trusted him. “I don't want that...”

I'm about to say again that we should get going, when something small runs up at Mammon, embracing him. Or should I say: latching onto him? “Papa! Papa Mammon!” I double over laughing at seeing Mammons shocked face!

“Papa Mammon! Oh, I missed you so much!”

“WHAT?! I aint your papa!” Mammon is trying to get the Little D of Greed off of him. It's one of Diavolo's familiars. Whe have them too in the House, but ours are much smaller. They're little servant demons who rank the lowest in the Devildom-hierarchy. Pretty much harmless, but very usefull and kind of cute. “James! Quit laughin' and get this thing offa me!”

“Sure thing, Papa Mammon!” I can't stop laughing, but I help Mammon to peel the Little D of Greed off of him. “I mean, you kind of are, Mammon. Seeing as it is one of yours...” I tease him.

“That aint funny!” He's growling in anger and pain. “OWW! It's not comin' off!”

“Oohh! Who do we have here? Are you... James? You are, aren't you?” The Little D asks me now. He shoves Mammon aside and comes to hug me now. But much gentler, so I pat it on the head. Does it have a head? Is it's entire body a head? I shrug, whatever.  
  
In the meantime the Little D and Mammon are argueing about if Mammon is or isn't the 'father'. I think he is, as Little D's are created by the Sins. Everytime the Avatars indulge in their sin, which is a lot, a new one is born no bigger than a dot, and the existing ones getting a bit stronger and bigger. The Little D's No1 to No7, that are Diavolo's familiars, are the largest. The orignal ones. The only ones that allready had learned to speak, though the ones we have at the House are intelligent as well. So yes, I do think Mammon is the 'Papa' of this Little D of Greed, in a way.

“Papa! you have to help me, Papa.” It starts tearing up. “I lost Diavolo and mr. Lucifer while we were on an investigation.”

“Can't ya just call them?”

“My battery went dead.” It is crying now. “Please Mammon... James...”

“Let's go help it, Mammon. It can be fun. Where did you lose them?” I ask.

“There ya go again.” Mammon shakes his head. “You're too nice, James! Don't blame me if this is comes back to bite ya.” He sighs. “Allright, I come with ya...”

I know he's right. I'm too nice. Leila is telling me all the time, but what can I do? Look at it...

“They went to the traveling carnival to investigate an illegal casino!”

Mammon suddenly is not very interested in helping anymore. Gee... I wonder why? Casino? Illegal? Sounds like something Mammon would know all about. I shake my head. “Come on Mammon, let's go!” I command him and he has no choice but to follow.

“Hehehe. I love how you're such a pushover, Mammon.” The Little D is not crying anymore.

Mammon says threateningly. “Shaddup! You'd best watch your mouth, pipsqueak, or I'll stomp on ya!”

When we arrive at the carnival, it seems the Little D is more interested in having fun, rather than searching for it's master. Mammon and I are dragged into rides and roped into playing games to win it a plushie. Mammon wins a plushie for me too. He didn't mean to. It 'just happened'. Hahaha!  
Mammon is complaining a lot, but I can tell he's actually having a lot of fun with, mostly, me. He mentions a few time how much he likes this date, and that some things would even more fun together with Leila and that we should go again with the three of us. All the while, blushing and half in denial, but I like it very much.  
Being in a pact with Leila had forced him to be much more honest, because he dislikes her being dissapointed in him. Which is cause for progress in my relationship with Mammon, in the proces. He's really coming out of his shell. I smile.

At certain point, the Little D is convinced that the illegal casino must be hiding inside the haunted house, so he drags us inside. I'm pretty sure he just wanted to visit the attraction, but oh well. I don't really care. Mammon on the other hand is terrified.

“Yo, James. Make sure ya don't let go of my hand, got it? … No matter what, okay?” He holds my hand in a vice grip and I can feel him shuddering. He is possibly more terrified of these things than Leila is. Though maybe not. It's probably a draw.

“Sure Mammon, don't worry.” I give him a squeeze. “I got you.”

He squeezes back. “You're the best. Ya never let me down, and it's just amazin'! You're amazin'!” He shouts, partly to give himself courage, partly because he really means it. I smile, when he opens up, he can be so sweet. “I love ya, James! I love ya and Leila, more than anythin'!”

“Aww, Mammon. I know. Thank you!” I start to say, but then Mammon gets scared out of his skin by some spooky sounds.

Oooooo... Oooooo... BOOOO!  
Which makes him go running deeper inside the haunted house. He tries to let go, but for some reason our hands are stuck now. So, still holding his hand, I follow, laughing. We lost the Little D allready somewhere, while we're trying to make our way to the exit.  
On our way, I tell Mammon not to worry. Leila or Lucifer can probably get rid of this hand-holding curse, no problem. Hearing that, he nods and squeezes my hand. I don't think he minds holding hands. I laugh a little.  
Eventually we arrive in a spooky bedroom, by the looks of it. The door behind us closes and the other door is locked.

We hear a strange voice saying. “In this chamber, you will have to test the strength of your bond.”

“Whaddya mean? Let us out!”

“If you don't cooperate the zombies will get you...” The voice continues. Which makes Mammon going quiet in terror.

The voice continues. “To know each other... Is to know yourself. Let us find out how well you know each other... I will ask each of you a question about the other. And you must answer correctly. If you don't, the zombies will come in.”

“Z-Zombies?” Mammon gulps.

“James, answer me this...” The voice starts the questions with me. “Mammon once won a figurine that Leviathan wanted really bad, but Mammon didn't want to give it to him. What was the NAME of the figurine?”

“Seraphina.”

“Correct.”

“Nice!” Mammon cheers. “I didn't even know it.”

“Mammon, answer me this...” The voice continues. “During the group retreat, James danced with Lucifer. Who did James dance with NEXT?”

In the bad lighting I think I see Mammons face clouding over. “That'd be Solomon.”

“Correct.” The voice confirms it, but Mammon isn't finished.

“I asked James first, then Lucifer swooped in. And Solomon showed up and butted in after him...” He says with a sad face.  
I guess he's still bothered by that? It didn't mean a thing. And now that I think back on it, Solomon was probably doing one of his mysterious things, figuring out who I was, or what my powers were, knowing I'm Leilas cousin. Yeah, it must have been something like that, the reason he awakened my powers with a spell, for a few hours. What did he say again? Something ominous... About being a destabilizing element down here...

I shake off my thoughts and squeeze Mammons hand again. “Let's go, Mammon.”

He looks at me and nods with a smile. “Yeah! No zombies!”

But then a loud noise comes from one of the doors. It's the zombies! Wait, real zombies? Nahh... Right? Let's get out of here just to be safe. Mammon and I run out the other door and eventually find the exit of the haunted house.  
There we also see the Little D again, which start immediately complaining that we left it alone and that we took our time in there. Mammon is about ready to crush it under his boot, but he decides not to. He really is a good guy deep down.  
As the Little D drags us to yet another ride, supposedly because that's where we can find Lucifer and Diavolo, Mammon seems to have enough of it.

“Y'know, from the moment we ran into this pipsqueak, he's had us on one big wild goose chase.”

So we decide to ignore it and have our own choice of fun for a bit. When the Little D starts complaining about it, Mammon tells it. “If ya don't like it, ya can leave! Bye!” And with that he walks with me towards the ferris wheel. “We like to do some relaxin', right James?”

“Definitely!”

At the top of the ferris wheel, Mammon is in the mood for more confessions. I feel like I should have gone on a date with him ages ago! “It's always more fun with ya round, James.” He sighs. “The Devildom is just boring without ya.”

I laugh at that. “Sorry, I don't buy that.” Yeah right, the Devildom a boring place?

“Why not?! Come on, I was bein' honest!”

“I know Mammon, and I like it that you are. And I missed you a lot, as well. But the Devildom can never be a boring place with you guys living down here.” I give him a hug.

He grins, blushing a little. “Okay, maybe not boring. But I did miss ya.”

That's when we recieve a new text:

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Asmodeus:** Yoo-hoo, Mammon and James!  
< **Asmodeus:** Out of curiosity...  
< **Asmodeus:** Where are you right now?  
< **Asmodeus:** Levi, Beel and Leila and I all happened to run into each other just now.  
< **James:** We're at the traveling carnival.  
< **Beelzebub:** Hey, no fair.  
< **Leila:** Are you on a date?  
< **James:** A friend-date, yes!  
< **Asmodeus:** Ah! So we can come too, then?  
< **James:** Sure! The more the merrier!  
< **Asmodeus:** On our way!

“Why did ya have to tell 'em we're here?” Mammon shakes his head. “Don't blame me if they're goin' to cause a bunch of trouble.”

I laugh a little at that. “I know you like me for yourself, Mammon, but Leila has never seen something like this. Don't you think it's fun if we're all here, having fun?”

He nods. “Yeah, I guess so. It will be fun when she's here too.”


	3. A Date with Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes over.

When we're down on the the ground again, it turns out that the Little D had found us, because it is waiting for us. He's telling us that it's good that the others are coming too, so that they can help with the search. Mammon tells it that he doesn't even believe that Diavolo and Lucifer are on the carnival grounds.

“Are ya sure Lucifer is here? Where's that loser hidin', anyway?” 

And you know how it goes when Mammon uses insults to name Lucifer...  
“Excuse me? Who are you calling a loser?” Sure enough, Lucifer is around to hear it. Poor Mammon...  
“Also, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be shopping for the play with Leila and the others?” Lucifer is towering over Mammon, arms crossed. Diavolo is standing next to him, amused.

I explain the situation with the Little D to Diavolo and Lucifer. The little D in the meantime is saying all kinds of mean things about how badly he was treated by us, clutching onto Diavolo's leg, who laughs and shakes his head. He probably allready knows what kind of a lying little blob it it.

“Why are you two holding hands?” Lucifer wants to know, frowning at Mammon and my still connected hands.

“Yeah...” I say. “That seems to be some kind of curse. We can't let go.” 

Lucifer smiles now. “Is that so? Let me see that thing your holding, James.” He points at the plushie that Mammon won for me and I give it to him. Our hands let go immediately. “Hm, yes. Like I thought. This seems to be cursed.” And then with an evil smirk to Mammon. “This could be used for nefarious purposes. I will destroy it.”

“What? No!” Mammon and I yell at the same time. “Mammon won it for me. Can't you break the curse?” I continue with pleading eyes.

Lucifer frowns and sighs. “Fine.” He removes the curse and gives the plushie back to me.

Mammon is mad. “If it was so easy, why'd ya wanna destroy it?!” But Lucifer just ignores him, giving me a smile. 

“Mammon, Do you know anything about the illegal casino here at the carnival?” Lucifer looks sternly into his eyes and Mammon squirms under his gaze. 

“Wh-! Of course not” What a liar...

“I think you do. I think you are a regular customer even.”

Mammon squirms even more, much to amusement of Diavolo and the Little D. “Let's have a fun little talk about it, Mammon!” Diavolo says cheerily and he grabs Mammons hand in a vice grip. “Come on! It'll be fun!”

When a protesting Mammon is dragged off by Diavolo to be interrogated, Lucifer is taking over the date. He wants to ride with me on the ferris wheel again.

“Seems like you were having quite a good time with Mammon.” Lucifer is fishing, I know it. “You say you came here looking for Diavolo and me, but it looked like you were enjoying the carnival instead?”

So I decide to tease him. “Are you jealous?”

“Me? Of Mammon?” He scoffs with a smirk. “Don't be ridiculous.” That's my proud Avatar of Pride... “Regardless of who else you might spend time with, you're still mine.” He pulls me close in his arms, whispering. “Isn't that right, James?” Oof! It gives me goosebumbs, but in a good way, when he does like this. And he knows it too...  
He's leaning his head on mine, while embracing me and sighs. “James, I have this feeling that Diavolo is not quite himself, lately. Did something happen, when the two of you were together during Levi's escape room game?”

“Nothing happened.” I say in all honesty. “He did think out loud about his choices, as if forgotten that I was with him. But he shook it off, immediately. Maybe it's difficult to be a ruler, so you should stay by his side, Lucifer, whatever it is. Be supportive.”

He nods. “Allright, I'll try asking him directly.” Then he kisses me. “Thank you, I'm glad I have someone like you, James. To talk with, about these kind of things.”  
When we reach ground level again, he wants to go another round. For extra kisses. I think I know the view of the Devildom from the ferris wheel pretty well, by now. Oh well, kissing is fun. Doesn't matter where you do it. Right?

I guess Lucifer isn't really the type to go on long dates in public, because afterwards we go looking for Diavolo and Mammon. They are in a cafe, run by ghosts, and they have just ordered a huge, I mean HUGE, dessert. It's apparently some kind of challenge to eat it all within the hour, to get it for free. Diavolo likes to take on these kind of shenanigans, so we stuff our faces, getting heartburn, having a good time, until Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Leila show up.

“I can't believe you would hog all of that for yourself!” Is the first thing Beelzebub says. Hello to you too, Beel... He starts devouring the leftovers, we couldn't manage to eat, within minutes. I don't think he has much right to lecture us about hogging, but you know, it's Beelzebub. I shrug and smile.

Leila seems to be nervous for some reason. And Asmodeus is fussing around her with her hair and clothes, trying to touch up her make-up. Which only seems to make her more nervous. I am just about to ask her what's wrong, when Belphegor and Satan show up as well, going straight towards her, both taking a hand and walking away with her.

“Have fun on your date!” Asmodeus sings after her and her head is beet-red. Oh. So that's why. Asmodeus arranged this, no doubt. I laugh. Poor Leila. I still hope she has fun, though.  
“So, let's have some fun of our own here as well.” Asmodeus says, ignoring a protesting Mammon, who didn't like it at all that his other human was taken away like that. “What should we do first?”

“Anything but the ferris wheel. I have seen enough of that.” I say to Asmodeus dissapointment. I think he wanted a romantic ride with kisses too, heh.

Beelzebub says. “I want to take the free dessert-challenge again.” 

“Let's first do some rides together, Beel. Okay?” I want to spent some time with him now as well, since we're all here. 

He looks at me and smiles. “Okay, but after that I'm going to do it.” I nod. Can't keep Beelzebub away fro food that long.

We all do some rides together. Beel went back to the cafe after one or two rides, but I guess I can't ask for more when temptation of a huge free dessert is waiting for him. At least we did spend some time together. 

We have just run into Belphegor, Leila and Satan again. They all look really happy, so it seems the date-with-three is going well. 

“Where's Beel, anyway?” Belphegor wants to know. He probably just realized he didn't even say 'hi' to his twin, earlier. Too distracted for the date with Leila, I guess. 

“I. AM. HUNGRY!!” A loud familiar voice roars over the carnival grounds, making visitors look around with surprise on their faces. What was that?

“Oh, nevermind.” Belphegor answers his own question, dryly.

Lucifer sighs. “Shall we just pretend we didn't hear that?” He sees the faces of his brothers, they too want to ignore it, but they can't. 

“Better go and check it out.” Satan says, also sighing. Everybody nods and reluctantly start walking towards where the sound came from. What is Beelzebub doing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take a bit longer for next chapter to be posted, because I'm trying to make a story for Leila and James around Mammons birthday event. Before time runs out, so it has to come first.  
> I probably make it a seperate series for events and Devilgrams.


	4. A Date with Satan and Belphegor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on a text Asmo sends to Satan.

I had a lot of fun, shopping in the lingerie store with Asmodeus. Of course I had to keep him at arms length, because he tried on more than one occassion to walk after me into the fitting room 'just to see how perfect it looked', but he let himself get kicked out just as easily. I know he's just teasing. I guess if I let him do what he wants he takes the opportunity, though.  
After we bought some nice stuff we're going for some actual costume shopping, and while we do that, we meet up with Leviathan and Beelzebub again. Both with arms full of purchases. It's looking good. But where are James and Mammon? Asmodeus decides to send them a text.

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Asmodeus:** Yoo-hoo, Mammon and James!  
< **Asmodeus:** Out of curiosity...  
< **Asmodeus:** Where are you right now?  
< **Asmodeus:** Levi, Beel and Leila and I all happened to run into each other just now.  
< **James:** We're at the traveling carnival.  
< **Beelzebub:** Hey, no fair.

“I want to go to the carnival too, they have delicious food there.” Beelzebub says with a sad face. I sigh. Didn't he just eat? Like, a lot? For hours? I know he does this, but...

“Okay, let me check something first then, Beel.” I tell him. I'm not letting them ruin James and Mammons time together if they are on a date.

< **Leila:** Are you on a date?  
< **James:** A friend-date, yes!

“Okay! Seems we're good to go, if we want to go. You guys want to?” I look around the group. Asmodeus and Beelzebub nod enthousiastly.

But Leviathan shakes his head. “I want to get this stuff home and get started on the costumes. I'm really excited to start on them.” He's practically jumping and I smile.

“Okay then, just us three then. Let's tell them.” Asmodeus is allready typing.

< **Asmodeus:** Ah! So we can come too then?  
< **James:** Sure! The more the merrier!  
< **Asmodeus:** On our way!

So now we're on our way to the carnival. We run into Solomon on the way over, who shows us a strange picture of Diavolo and Mammon holding hands. I laugh when I see it. These demons are still weird. Solomon didn't want to come along, but he told me to have fun and be careful.  
In the meantime, Asmodeus is typing something on his phone again. With a mischievious glint in his eyes. He's teasing someone. I know that face.  
To my surprise, he shows me the conversation once he is finished. “I've arranged a date for you, Leila.”

“Huh? What do you mean? I told you I'm not dating here in the Devildom...”

“Just read this. There are demons who want to date you.” He gives me a wink and shoves his DDD in my hand.

**Asmodeus <> Satan**

< Satan, are you free right now?  
< How would you like to come out and have some fun with us?  
> **Satan:** I'm busy.  
< Oh come on, you always say that.  
> **Satan:** Also, I'm angry with you.  
< Whatever for? That little thing of me going lingerie-shopping with Leila?  
> **Satan: (Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **(Laughing-Demon-sticker)**  
< You know, Mammon, James and Lucifer are at the traveling carnival.  
< I'm going to join them now. So is Beel. You should come too and bring Belphie with you.  
> **Satan:** No. I'm not going.  
< Is that so?  
< Even though Leila is going too?  
> **Satan:** Leila is going?  
< Yes. But you're busy, right? So you can't make it...  
> **Satan:** I'm on my way.  
< You're so predictable... **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< Just don't forget to bring Belphie with you.

I blush. Okay, I kinda started to realize how much Belphegor and Satan liked me in the past week, but seeing it confirmed like this, makes me shy.

“I have to date them both now? Like... Right now?” My voice is a squeek and I look at Asmodeus in a panic. I mean, I like them too. I like them both. But go on a date with both? At the same time? Aaahhh!!

Asmodeus gives me a hug. “Why not, Sunshine? There's no shame for that in the Devildom, when everyone agrees to it. I know they'd do anything for you. Even sharing. It's up to you...” He hugs me and continues. “There's no pressure, just enjoy it. You deserve it.”

“They agreed to share me?” I almost shout, which makes Beelzebub turn around and roll his eyes. Everybody apparently knows, but me. I feel stupid. “What the hell?! Since when?” Should I feel offended or flattered by that?

Asmodeus laughs, trying to calm me down and linking his arm in mine. “Ever since you went to the Celestial Realm, Leila. You didn't realize?” Oh. Suddenly a lot of pieces fall into place. So that's why, with the weird goodbye that morning. I blush, remembering it.  
James is always telling me that I never realize it when someone likes me. The guys were never interesting, anyway, unlike these demons. I sigh. This is going to be another disaster.

“Hey, don't worry about it.” Asmodeus says to me. “Like I said, enjoy it. It's their choice to share, you only have to like them. And I know that you do, you can't hide that sort of thing from me.” He wiggles his eyebrows and I laugh, despite everything. Silly Asmo.

“Okay, I'll try.” I tell him. “I just have to see where it goes, right? Nothing else. I can do that. It probably won't be much different than before, anyway. Only now I know.”

“Exactly.” He gives me a kiss and then sighs dreamily. “My shy human witch is growing up! Dating two guys at once...” I threaten to punch him, but he is offended by that. “Hey! Careful for my skin!”

We arrive at the carnival grounds and see James, Lucifer and Mammon sitting in The Ghost Cafe near the entrance. They're in the company of Lord Diavolo and a very big Little D of Greed, by the looks of it. Beelzebub makes a beeline for some gigantic dessert on their table, complaining about how they barely left him something, devouring it in mere minutes himself.  
I want to tell James about what Asmodeus did, but I don't get the chance to do our silent conversation as Asmodeus is fussing all over me, getting in our way in the proces.  
Then suddenly Satan and Belphegor arrive allready! Help! They both take one of my hands and drag me off. Okay, it's not that bad and it's kind of nice, but still. I really wanted to talk with James about it first!

“Have fun on your date!” Asmodeus calls after us. My face is so red again! I throw one last panicked look behind me towards James. Who looks surprised, but then smiles and gives me a thumbs up as if to say 'have fun'. Okay... That helps. Let's enjoy this thing...

We first walk around a bit, looking at some games. The guys want to win me some ugly plushie, that looks like a lizzard of a kind, at a crane game, but I gently decline.

“Let me win something for you, instead!” I say, when we walk past a shooting game. I'm pretty good at those, if I say so myself. They look at me surprised, but smile and nod. They try to distract me during my aims, so it takes me a few tries, but then I have won something for both Satan and Belphegor. Obviously I choose the ugliest, pinkiest plushies, as punishment, but they just laugh and give me kisses. I feel happy and much more relaxed. Enough to link my arms in theirs and chat happily. They look happy too.

“I want some Leila-time for my own.” Belpgegor suddenly says to Satan who nods.

“Me too.” Satan says and then he suggests. “How about we both go on a seperate ride with her?”

Now they look at me. “That sounds nice.” I say with a smile. “You decide on what we're going to do then?” They both nod.

“I'm going first.” Belphegor says, and without waiting if Satan agrees, he takes my hand and walks with me to the ferris wheel. Okay yeah, I'm not surprised by this. A slow ride, where he can cuddle. Something designed for him, it seems. I laugh and he grins at me.  
When we go up, I can see Satan following our cabin with his eyes. Belphegor gently turns my face, making me look into his eyes. “Don't look at him. This is my time with you, Leila.” He kisses me. “Don't make me jealous by looking for him.”

“Okay, sorry.” I snuggle against him and sigh. “This is nice.”

He hums, pulling me close in his arms. He is quiet for a long time. Is he falling asleep? Seriously? I look up, but I see him looking at me. “What is it?”

“I thought you were falling asleep...” I start and he laughs.

Holding me tighter, he says. “I wouldn't waste this time with you.” He kisses me again. “Leila, I love you. Hey! Don't worry!” He says, holding me close as he feels I'm getting tense. “You don't have to feel the same thing. Just liking me is enough, for now.”

“Okay. I do like you, Belphie.” I nod and relax again in his arms. “A lot.”

“Do you want to make more pacts with demons down here?”

I look at him. He allready asked me a few times, but it was always in situations where it didn't feel good to take it serious. Now doesn't feel like a good time either. I'm on a date with two demons. Too much pressure. I can't sense intentions this way, because of nerves and James or Solomon aren't around.  
“I don't know, honestly.” I say. “Why do you want it anyway, Belphegor?” I use his full name, so he knows I'm not going to do it today. He notices and sighs.

“You told us after your pact with Mammon, that you can sense his feelings for you. It's trust, in his case, right?” I nod and he continues. “A love like two best friends or family. With Barbatos, you told us it's mutual respect. You see each other as equals. You knew it as soon as the pact was made.” He looks me in the eyes with intensity. “Leila, I feel there's no other way for me to let you know how much I actually love you, unless I let you feel it in a pact with me.”

“Oh...” I definitely did not expect this.

He continues. “That is so special, Leila. That almost never happens when a pact is made between demons and humans. Of course I feel connected with James. We share a bond. And yes, I can sense his emotions when he uses this bond. During summons or commands. But it is nothing like Mammon described his bond with you. That is unique. I want that magical bond with you, Leila. I can't wait to have that kind of connection with you. I'm so jealous of your other pacts...

“Jealousy is a bad motive...” I start.

He laughs. “Yeah... But it's not the reason I want the pact.” He's thinking. “If you make pacts with all my brothers before me, I would be out of my mind with jealousy.” His purple eyes flash and his tail curls around me posessively. “But I still wouldn't try to trick you into one with me, because I want our connection to be pure and untainted, when you finally agree to have one with me.” He laughs again. “Which is kind of against a demons nature, now that I think about it!”

I laugh as well, giving him a big hug and kisses. “You're still a bit angel, deep down. Don't give me that look.” I say, when he grimaces. “I know it. In a pact with me, it will surface. So there. Now you are warned.” I tease him and he grins. But then serious. “I will think about it, Belphie. I promise.”

“I will keep reminding you how much I want it, Leila. Until you want it too.” He pulls me in his arms and kisses me so passionately, that it leaves me breathless. But I don't want it to stop. My face is very flushed when we reach ground level again.

There Satan is waiting. He frowns when he sees my blushing smiling face, but hides it quickly. He's not going to ruin it for me.  
“Looks like you had fun up there.” He just says and we nod.

Belphegor hands me over to Satan and slumps down on a bench. “I'm going to take a nap. She didn't allow me to sleep up there.” He smirks as I roll my eyes. “Bring her back in one piece. See you later!”

Satan grins as he grips my hand firmly. “Allright! I know exactly what we are going to do.” He makes his way directly to the haunted house. “Let's see how scared you actually are in there.”

“Wait! No! I really don't like those things, Satan!” I try to dig in my heels, but it's no use.

“I know.” He just keeps walking, dragging me along with him. Ugh. Why are demons so strong? “I'm doing this for a good reason, Leila. Trust me.” He pulls me close as we reach the entrance. “I need to check something.”

I'm surprised. “In a haunted house? What do you need to check?” I ask, curious and then I feel suddenly very defensive and angry. “How scared I can get?!” I try to push him away, but he won't let me.

“No.” He shakes his head. “I need to check if your fear is caused by yourself, like Mammons is, or by demons trying to invade your mind.” His voice is serious. “There are demons that haunt humans after they have experienced something traumatic. Fuelling their fears and feeding on them..”

I look at him with big eyes. Is that true? I mean, it kind of did started when James and I became orphans, but... No. I don't want to think about that.

Satan continues. “If that is the case with you, you could never see them in the Human World. But you're in the Devildom now.” He looks straight into my eyes now. I can see he means it. “So we are going to find out right now and I will kill them all.” His green eyes flash, dangerously. But I feel safe looking at them, so I nod.

“Okay, I trust you.”

“Thank you.” He nods and embraces me. “I'm not saying you won't be scared anymore afterwards, but at least those will be your own fears. And those are healthy. Well... For humans, I guess.” He gives me a smirk, as I try to punch him. “You allready have a lot of nerve, for a human, trying to hit demons.” He catches my fist and kisses me. “Not that I mind.”

I hold onto Satans hand like I would never want to let go again. “Try to keep your eyes open.” He says. “You have to see it. And hear it. And feel it. They're drawn to your fears.” He gives my hand a squeeze as we walk slowly inside the haunted house.  
Inside it is just as awfull as I expected. Even worse, as it seems that they use actual dead corpses and skeletons, charmed to move around. Scary sounds come from actual monsters. There are living bats and spiders flying and crawling around and a whole bunch of other creatures I didn't even know existed before going to the Devildom. And is that real blood dripping down the walls to the floor? Sure smells like it... I'm shaking and screaming and I want to cry and theres nothing I can do against it. This is a nightmare, only I can't wake up to save myself.

“You're doing good.” He whispers in my ear. “I'm right here.”

Suddenly something comes right at me, screeching and clawing. Is that a demon? In a reflex I put up a forcefield around us. I see a green flame and the creature is reduced to ashes.

“That's one.” Satan simply says. I look at him with big eyes and he smiles at me. “Good reflexes.”

“Yeah...” I say shakily. “You too.”

“Come on.” He pulls me further inside. “There's probably more.”

We make our way through the entire haunted house and even though I'm terrified most of the time, I feel safe with him. He kills at least five more. I'm not getting any less scared inside the haunted house, but it's starting to feel different now, because Satan is with me. Who thought I would feel safe with a demon in a haunted house? I chuckle for the first time since going inside.

His eyes glow in the dark, when he looks at me. “You're laughing? I guess it's working then.” He smiles and squeezes my hand.

I nod. “Yeah, I still jump if something scary pops up, but I feel less scared as before.” I hug him back. “Maybe because you are with me. And I think its funny to feel safe with the Avatar of Wrath. Thank you.”

“I'm not doing it for free. I want my reward in kisses when we're out.”

“Sure!” I laugh. “If that's all you want.”

“No. It's not all I want.” I look at him with big eyes and he gives me a fierce kiss. “But it's a start I'm okay with.”

We walk quietly for a while, as I don't know how to react to it. Satan kills some more attacking demons, like it's nothing. I'm suddenly wondering something.

“Satan?”

“Hm?”

“Are you even allowed to just kill demons who attack a human? Isn't that kind of what demons in general do?” I hope I'm not offending him in some way, but I want to know.

He stops walking and looks me straight in the eyes with those beautiful glowing eyes of his. “First, Leila, I love you. I would kill anything or anyone that attacks you.” Another declaration of love. What am I to do with those? He continues. “With or without Diavolo's or Lucifers permission. But second, you are under the protection of the Devildom government, being an exchange student of RAD. Demons aren't allowed to attack you. Penalty of death.” He simply ends with. “And third, you are under protection of all the seven Avatars. If a demon attacks you within our vision, they are immediately executed, without ceremony or trial. You can count on that.”

“Ah, so basicly they're just stupid?” I ask him and he grins.

“Basicly, yes. And we can do with less of those pests anyway. Scared humans are much harder to seduce.” He whispers as he pulls me close. That makes me laugh. He smiles when he hears it. “I think you're feeling better now, don't you?” I nod at him.

“Are your eyes always glowing in the dark?”

He laughs at my question. “Do they scare you?” He wants to know.

“No, I think they're even more beautiful now. But it looks strange, you know? Humans don't have that.”

“Well demons do, when we want to see better in the dark. I can't let you trip and fall in here.” He looks at me again, his eyes have a warm soft glow now. “I love it that you still think they're beautiful, even without me hypnotizing you... Thank you.” He sighs. “I regret that I did that, you know?”

I squeeze his hand. I'm not mad about that anymore.

A little later, when we're almost out, he stops me. “My time, with you alone, stops as soon as we leave here.” He starts kissing me fiercely, claiming his rewards. I'm completely melting into a puddle. Why does it feel so good kissing these demons? I sigh when he's done. “Yeah.” He says with a chuckle when he hears it. “I liked that too... I'm definitely going to find more reasons to earn kisses from you.”  
He throws his arm around me and leads me outside, where Belphegor is waiting.

Now that they both had their own time with me, we're happy to spend some time together for a while. I'm feeling really happy on this date. It's going so much better than I expected. At certain point we meet up with James and the others again, who also look like they have fun. It's a good day in the Devildom.

“Where's Beel, anyway?” I hear Belphegor ask next to me. And I look around as well. He was here before.

“I. AM. HUNGRY!!” A loud voice roars over the carnival grounds, making me practically jump out of my skin. What the hell?!

“Oh, nevermind.” Belphegor answers his own question. Wait, you mean that was Beelzebub?

Lucifer sighs. “Shall we just pretend we didn't hear that?” Yes, please. Let's ignore it! It feels like it can ruin the day if we don't...

“Better go and check it out.” Satan says, also sighing. Everybody starts walking towards where the sound came from.

Guess that's the end of our date then? I feel a bit dissapointed. But I shake it off. After such a nice day, They probably want to do this again some time with me. Right? I smile at James, giving him a thumbs up. _I had fun!_ And he smiles back.


	5. Powers Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Leila are stopping a food fight.

We're back at The Ghost Cafe again. From outside we can allready hear the ruckus that Beelzebub is making inside. What the hell is that demon doing?  
When we step inside, we see him standing over one of the ghosts. Slamming his giant hands on the table, he yells right in their face: “I TOLD you, I want to order another special Babel parfait! What about that don't you understand?!”

The ghost tries to answer. I can't undestand what is said, but Beelzebub answers them. “I allready ate the one you brought earlier and now I want another, understand?!”

Again the ghost says something, but all I hear is. “Hee he hehe he hee...” Or something like that, still Beelzebub answers him.

“Yes, I did eat the other one, that is meant for four people to eat in an hour. And I did it in 15 minutes. So what?”

Another bunch of strange sounds.

“The restaurant is going bankrupt at this rate? …Well, how is that my problem?!”

After Beelzebub says this, I feel Leila pull my arm I look at her and she says in our silent conversation:  
_Is he for real? Demanding food for free?_  
_I think so?_  
She shakes her head, looking at Beelzebub angrily. _That's basicly stealing!_  
I nod. I know it. Beelzebub is in a bad place right now...

In the meantime, Beelzebub was going into a tantrum, I've never seen before. “I'm hungry! I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry! And when I'm hungry... GRRRAAAHH!!!” He transforms in demonic form and Leila flinches back. Oh, that's right. She has only seen Mammon and Asmodeus in their demonic forms so far. And they didn't change because of anger. This definitely is different. I throw my arm around her as if in protection as she looks on with big eyes.  
“FOOD! Give me food... NOW!!”

“That idiot...” is all Lucifer says as he looks at the scene.

Belphegor sighs. “Beel's in one of his tantrums and now the whole restaurant is in uproar.”

“Well then!” Leila tells them, barely containing the fear in her voice. “Do something about him!”

“Whoa! The ghosts are fightin' back, by throwing plates!” Mammon says as he dodges one.

Asmodeus shakes his head and complains. “This is going out of hand, or is it just me?” But he doesn't do a thing against it, either.

Leila gets frustrated. “Are you guys seriously going to stand around and watch?!”

Satan tells her. “Once Beel gets like this, the only way to pacify him is by giving him food...”

“Ugh! That's so weak! You are his brothers!” She's yelling now. “Don't just stand here.”

He nods at her. “Yeah, It's honestly time Beel learned some patience, which is why...” He starts to say, but is interupted by a plate of pancakes that was flung in his face. “Urph!” I see Leila bite her lip, trying not to laugh at the funny moment. But me and the brothers know what's going to happen now. Bad things. Very bad things.

“You...” Satan hisses towards the ghosts that are throwing plates. He transforms now too and Leila steps away from him, afraid. “How DARE you throw something at me!” His green demonic energy crackles around him. Leila looks at him with big scared eyes, but he doesn't notice.

I pull her with me to the back of the room. “Best stay out of the way...” She nods, shaking in fear. I hug her tightly.

More and more of the Avatars start to transform and geting involved into fighting with each other, blaming each other for old and new, mostly stupid, reasons.

“What should we do?” Leila whispers. “I can't contain that much power in forcefields, James! Not on my own. I will only make it worse!”

I shake my head. “I don't know, but this is dangerous. We have to get out of here, Leila.”

“Can you command them to stop?”

“You know my bonds with them are not strong enough to stop them all like they are now. I can command them when they don't really want to fight back. This is different...”

“No! It's not, James! A pact is a pact. Mine are no different from yours. You can command them, James! I know you can!” She grabs my hand and stands up, walking us towards the fighting demons. I know she's terrified, but she's also very brave right now.  
When we're standing close enough so they should be able to hear me, she says, while squeezing my hand. “I have faith in you. Do it, James. Tell them to stop.”

I look into her eyes and suddenly I feel a surge of power run through my body. It comes from where Leila and my hands are connected and it comes from the faith in me she shows in her eyes and it comes from deep within me. As if Leilas faith and powers have awakened something in me. I look at her and she nods. She feels it too. We are sharing each others powers now, in a way. Hers are enhancing mine. Mine are enhancing hers. We know what we're going to do without words. I take a deep breath as she squeezes my hand again, raising her other. “Do it.” She says.

“ALL OF YOU...! STOP IT!!!”

At the same time, Leila casts her forcefield spell over all six demons. They're all forced to kneel under the power of her spell and my command. I see my demons look at us in surprise and shock. Stunned.

“Wh...!”

“Urgh...!”

“Wh-What's goin' on...?!

“Can't move... At all...”

“It's the power of the pact... The power of a master to immobilize a demon.” Satan looks at me and Leila and our connected hands where energy seems to flow back and forth between us. “But that's not all...” Suddenly I see regret in his eyes as he looks at Leilas still frightened face.  
Then the other brothers one by one show regret too for scaring their humans this much. Mammon can't even look at us. He is the protector. And he put our lives in danger.

The ghosts in the cafe start clapping. Their restaurant is saved! Still, we're not feeling proud.

On the way back home, Leila is in a furious rage. Scolding my demons for their behaviour.  
“I can NOT believe these are the seven rulers of the Devildom. You all act like a bunch of selfish irresponsible TODDLERS! You demanded food for FREE, Beelzebub! Nothing is FREE in the world! You should have offered to PAY for it if you liked it that much! Satan! Did you SERIOUSLY flew into a rage like that over a pancake in your face?! And Lucifer! Why did you taunt him even MORE?! Knowing it would make it worse? I expected better from YOU! Belphegor! Why were you getting so mad when a COOKIE hit you? Did it hurt? Like, AT ALL?! Asmodeus! If you wanted them to STOP, WHY did you kept throwing stuff back?! And Mammon!” She's suddenly quiet now, whispering. “I can't even believe you, right now...”  
She starts crying and cries the rest of the way home, like her heart was broken. Mammon looks hurt too, more by her crying than by her yelling.

I try to comfort her, but she is too upset. I look at my demons, who look embarrassed after her outburst. It seems some of them want to comfort her too, but I motion them to leave her alone for now. “We talk at home.” I tell them and they nod.

When we're home, Leila immediately goes up to her room, not looking back and still crying. I follow her to make sure she is okay. I tell my demons to wait for me in the common room and they nod. We really need to talk about what happened.

When I get down, I hear my demons complain in the common room.

“Ooww... I'm hurtin' everywhere...”

“My entire body still hurts every time I move...” Beelzebub is slumped on a couch, not even thinking about food right now.

Satan sighs. “Well, considering how we were pinned against the ground earlier, I'm not surprised.”

“I don't believe it! I've got bruises! Bruises on my beautiful precious skin!” Asmodeus is almost crying.

“If James can do something like this, and with that much force, then... there's nothing any of us can do, is there? No fighting back.” Belphegor is stretched out on one of the couches.

“I don't think it was just James.” Satan says and that moment I step inside. They all look up at me, trying to sit up. Which seems to be difficult.

“Leila says she is tired and that she wants to sleep.” I tell them, while moving to sit between Beelzebub and Lucifer. They're not mad. I can feel it. They're just surprised. And now it's time to get to the bottom of this. “It's strange, because I feel energized. I want Solomon to come tomorrow to check on her.” I look at Lucifer and he nods.

“It looked like you were sharing each others energy.” Satan says to me, confirming what I felt earlier. “Enhancing each others powers like Leila had learned to do with demons.”

“Yeah. It felt like that. That is how you not only were stopped fighting, but also kept subdued by her forcefields. I think...” I say and they all nod. “So how is it that she feels drained, when I don't?” I look around worried.

Lucifer tells me with a friendly tone. “It's probably nothing to worry about, James.” He gently takes my hand. “It could be just for the reason that she did this awakening spell for the first time and gave too much of herself in her fear when she pinned us down. She is still an apprentice.”

“So, she didn't lose her magic and gave it all to me?”

He smiles. “No, that is impossible. She has a tremendous magical ability, that much is clear by now, only it is contained inside her human body, which isn't as strong as yours. So while you feel energized, finally feeling your dorment powers awakened by hers, she feels tired for using too much of her physical energy. Practice will make it go better in the future.”

I sigh with relieve.

“Solomon will confirm that.” Satan nods. “Scolding us on our way home didn't help either with reserving energy, I'm sure.” He finishes with a wry smile. And they all laugh a little.

“So...You guys aren't mad at us, right? For stopping you like that?”

They all shake their heads and Lucifer answers again. “Nobody is mad at you two, James. At most we are embarrassed. Being brought down on our knees like that, by a witch we don't even have a pact with. Scolded by her as she called us toddlers.” He grimaces and sighs. “She wasn't wrong. And you commanding us to stop, was a good call as well. It would be even more embarrassing if word got out we actually destroyed the traveling carnival for reasons of a food fight.”

“Yeah... I am ashamed, James” Beelzebub says next to me, taking my other hand. “I started all this. And I was eating all day. I was hungry, like always, but not enough to make this okay.” I squeeze his hand and he smiles a little

“I know you didn't mean it, Beel. But you always realize that afterwards.” I sigh. “I guess it's hard to act against your nature in the moment. Like with Leila. She can get such a temper, from one moment to the next... Like an explosion.” I'm thinking. “Though I have never seen her use her powers when she is angry...”

“She has a much better control of her anger, that's for sure.” Satan says. “Probably because she is human. Or maybe because of her ancestry from Lilith.”

“Or Solomon, teaching her to keep her emotions in check.” I add with a grin. “Or it's just in her nature. Who knows? Fact is, she isn't innocent in having temper issues, just like all of you. But she can deal with it much better. Something for you guys to think about?”  
They roll their eyes, but nod.

“Well...” Lucifer stands up stiffly. “I suggest you all go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings. Seeing as James is the one with the most energy right now, he's calling Solomon to come here first thing tomorrow.”  
They all laugh and wish me goodnight as they move like a bunch of old men to their rooms. Shuffling and groaning. Watching that, I secretly chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of explains how James (MC in game) suddenly does have active powers where first there were none. I always thought it a bit strange in game. They just came out of nowhere and were superpowerful, it didn't make sense to me. Having two characters in my story, made the explanation come naturally. XD


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superlong chapter  
> POV switches between James and Leila. I hope it's not too confusing.

** Leila POV **

I'm lying in bed. Dead tired. But I can't sleep. I feel so horrible. I was so scared. I yelled at them. Belphegor and Satan were so sweet today. Then they did this, ruining everything. I should hate them from now on! Yes! But no, I like them. Why? They're demons! ARGH! I yelled at Mammon too. He broke my heart again. I love him. He's my best demon. But he keeps doing things that hurt me. Is this how being in pact with demons is going to be like? Forever? I need to talk to Solomon about this.

Suddenly I get all kinds of messages on my DDD.

**Belphegor <> Leila**

< I'm sorry.  
< I love you.  
< **(Hugging-Demon sticker)**

**Asmodeus <> Leila**

< Sunshine, don't cry over us.  
< **(Hugging-Demon sticker)**  
< I love you.

**Mammon <> Leila**

< **(Crying-Demon sticker)**  
< I'm gonna fix this thing!  
< I love ya! Don'cha forget it!

**Satan <> Leila**

< I'm sorry I made you vulnerable again.  
< I want to make it right. Tell me how.  
< I love you.

**Leviathan <> Leila**

< LEILAAA! I have some of the costumes ready!  
< You want to check them out tomorrow?  
< **(Happy-Demon sticker)**

I laugh at that one. Guess Leviathan is still oblivious of what happened... I will answer him.

> **Leila:** I'd love to, Levi! Good work! **(Hugging-Demon sticker)**  
< **(Shy-Demon sticker)**

They're all so sweet. My favorite demons. They all love me? After I was being so angry? I can't stay mad this time. I won't stay mad. I love them too. Weird. I love demons?

**Beelzebub <> Leila**

< You were right, Leila. I'll try to do better from now on.  
< **(Hugging-Demon sticker)**

Even Lucifer sends a text.

**Lucifer <> Leila**

< We will have a talk about this soon.  
< Rest well, Leila.

I don't think that means he's mad at me? Right? I guess I have to talk with all of them soon. I do feel a bit better now... Eventually I fall asleep.

The next morning, I hear sounds outside my door. Like growls? And whispering? Voices? What time is it anyway? What the hell?! It's late! I get up and go to the door to see what the noise is.  
Outside my door, I see Mammon and Belphegor in a quiet argument. They both try to get rid of the other, by argueing, whispering, pushing and pulling. I look at the scene for a minute with big eyes. They don't even notice me!

“What the hell are you two doing?” I ask them and they freeze in place, looking at me guiltily.

“I wanted to talk with you.” Belphegor says. He looks pleadingly at me.

Mammon nods. “Me too. I gotta make this right with ya!”

“But he has to go!” They say that at the same time and I roll my eyes.

“Come in.” I open the door wide. “Both of you.” Before they start argueing again.

“So.” I say when they are in. “What's up?” They both look like they don't know what to say. “You guys didn't think this through, did you?” I say with a laugh as it stays quiet.

They both look surprised when they hear me laugh and then I'm suddenly in a demon hugging sandwich.

“I was worried you would stay mad at us for longer.” Belphegor says, as he starts softly kissing any place he can reach without being swatted away by Mammon. “Quit hitting me, moron! She can tell me to stop.”

“Stop kissin' her in front of me!” Mammon shouts. “Leila, I'm so sorry about yesterday! I never wanna see ya so frightened again...” He looks in my eyes with honest expression. I believe him.

I laugh at this sudden chaos in my room. “You guys are sweet. I will forgive you sooner, this time.” I hug them both. “Stop argueing. It's too early for that. Or I guess it's not early? I slept really long.”  
I flop down on my bed again. “I'm so tired. I don't want to get out of bed today. You guys want to stay here?” They both nod eagerly. “We can watch a movie or something. Leviathan is coming over today to show some costumes, so be nice.” I'm allready pulled back on my bed against Belphegor, as he makes the bed comfortable, while Mammon is grabbing my laptop (which doesn't zapp him, as he has no intention to take it this time) and some DVD's to watch on my bed. He cuddles against my other side. “This is nice.” I say and they both hum in agreement.

“Next time it's just you and me.” Belphegor whispers, trying to pull me closer to him.

Mammon huffs. “In your dreams!” Trying to pull me back to him. Belphegor rolls his eyes at him. He probably allready had dreams about that.

“Guys, stop pulling on me, or I'll kick you both out.”

** James POV **

When I go into the dining room the next morning, for breakfast, I hear Leviathan on a cheery monologue about his finished costumes and how proud he is for being able to make these. He is a totally different person like this and I smile, listening to it all.  
But Satan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub want to talk about other things.

“So, about what happened yesterday...” Satan starts, in the middle of Leviathans story, ignoring him completely.

Asmodeus nods. “You mean with Leila and James? I have a feeling that we're both thinking the same thing.”

Leviathan looks around the table, surprised. Is he being ignored? What happened anyway? “... Hellooo? Is anyone listening to me?” The answer is no. Sorry, Levi.

“Who would have thought Leila had power like that? I knew she's powerful, but this was beyond what I expected. Combined with James awakened powers... It might even exceed Solomons...”

“Yeah, you know though... It sort of took my breath away. If you know what I mean.” Asmodeus sighs, fanning his face with a napkin, folded into a fan.

Satan narrows his eyes at him. “It took your breath away?”

“Yes! It was... proof that Leila is more than worthy to have a pact with me, just like James here!” Asmodeus blows me a kiss and I laugh. “There's just something nice about being completely overpowered and brought to submission like that, you know?!” Asmodeus let out another sigh. “Oohhh... Just thinking about it gives me goosebumbs. I'm going to ask her to make a pact with me, soon...” Asmodeus is practically swooning right now. Satan doesn't like it.

Beelzebub answers him. “She isn't keen on making a lot of pacts.” He says, munching all the way. “She keeps refusing Belphie, who stands the most chance, out of all of us, to get one with her. They're close, but it's still not enough reason for her.”

“You want one with her too then, Beel?” I ask him, curious.

He smiles at me. “Sure. She's your family, James. And Lilith's descendant. I'd like to keep her around as long as possible.” He says it like it's a simple matter of fact, but I feel he has been thinking about it for a while. It also makes me feel warm inside that my beloved Beelzebub likes my cousin so much. He doesn't show it much, so it's nice to hear. “But like I said, She won't accept anyone so easy. Belphie told me, you have to come up with good reasons to convince her. I haven't thought of something yet.” He shrugs.

“Hmhm... We'll see...” Asmodeus smiles cheekily. Then suddenly. “Ooh! Hey, I just thought of something! There's going to be a dance as part of the schoolfestival, right?”

“Asuming nothing has changed this year, yes.” Satan answers him, then narrowing his eyes at him again. “Why?”

“So, who do you think Leila is going to the dance with? James is obviously going with Lucifer and Beelzebub, but Leila is still fair game!” He claps his hands excitedly, ignoring Satans surprised and then furious expression. Oh no... That's going to be trouble.

But before an argument can start, Lucifer comes into the dining room, sighing. He looks weary, so I ask if something is wrong, besides the obvious.

“We need to talk about yesterday's fight at the carnival restaurant. This morning they send a bill over for the damages.” He starts. He continues telling that all of us, except Leviathan, were present and so are responsible of a share of the bill.  
Satan and Asmodeus complain a little, but they really can't bring much reason against it. It was their fault just as much as Beelzebub. I don't want to get into this argument with Lucifer, even if Leila and I were the ones who stopped the fight. I will just pay my share.  
“I'll go let Mammon, Belphie and Leila know.” He walks out of the room again and I quickly follow him.

“Wait, Lucifer!” I call after him as he goes up the stairs. He stops and looks at me and lets out a slight sigh. “Mammon and Belphie are with Leila right now.”

“That's convenient.” He says as he moves to proceed up the stairs.

“No. It's not. Leila is going to argue with you. You know she will.” I see him frown and nod. She does that all the time. “She's still exhausted. Just... Leave her be for now.”

“Hm.” He thinks then nods again. “It wouldn't be unlike her to pay Mammons bill when he begs hard enough. I can't have that happening. I'll talk with her about it seperately, when she's more rested.”

“Thank you!” I hug him. “Solomon says he will be here in a few hours, by the way.”

He gives me a soft kiss and say. “Good. I'm interested in this conversation. Let Leila know, if you would.”

Hours later, a pretty large group of demons go up to the attic to visit Leila in her room. Solomon also brought Barbatos with him. Being one of Leilas demons, he showed worry for her health when he heard about what happened.  
When we enter her room, we see her nestled in the arms of Belphegor and Mammon. All three are asleep. Mammon has his arms protectively wrapped around both Leila and Belphegor, resting his head on hers. Belphegor is being the big spoon to Leilas little one, while she sleeps against Mammons chest. She holds Belphegors hand, fingers laced together, while her arm rests on Mammons waist.  
Asmodeus almost squeals that they all look so adorable this way and snaps a picture. He's right, they really do look adorable this way. It looks as though she's forgiven them. We all smile. Even Satan, despite his obvious jealousy that he's not part of that pile of limbs right now. Heh.

“Ahem.” Lucifer wakes them up and Leilas eyes snap open first. Bewildered she looks at the group around her bed.

“Oh!” She tries to get up, which is hard with the tangle of demon limbs she's trapped in. “You're all here?” Her face turns red as she tries to wake the other two. Satan and Asmodeus provide some, not so gentle, assistance for her. They both grin lazily when they wake up and see everybody looking at them.

** Leila POV **

Well... That was not at all an awkward way to wake up. Under the gaze of all the demons I know and James and my grandfather Solomon. All smirking. I hate everybody right now! What happened to knocking?!

“Oh!” Is all I can say, while getting a red head. “You're all here?” Obviously they are! Talk about dumb questions! And why are Mammon and Belphegor not waking up? Are they hibernating? I can't get out of this embrace!  
“Did you take a picture, Asmo?” I ask alarmed as I see him pocket his DDD to help tug on Belphegor to wake him up, as Satan wakes up Mammon. “I better not find that anywhere on Devilgram. I'll curse you, if I do!” I threaten him.

He grins cheekily. “Sunshine! What do you take me for? This one's for me! You three looked so cute!” He embraces me and stays on the bed with us, as the others look for seats around my room. James, Satan and Solomon also sit on the edges of my bed. I'm pretty convinced we will fall through any moment now.

“How are you feeling now?” James asks me. I can hear he's been worried.

“I guess I feel fine? I'm just so tired.” I tell him and I can see Solomon nod. “I feel better every time I slept, though.” I reassure them.

“It's not so strange to feel tired after casting a high level awakening spell, together with an enhancing spell and putting several demons under your conrol at the same time.” Solomon says, ignoring everyone else, especially their frowns. I swear that guy is fearless the way he talks sometime. Talking about putting demons under control like they're not people. Are they people in his eyes? I know he's fond of some of his demons... “The first time I did it, I had terrible muscle pain the next day.” He looks at James. “I'm more surprised at how good you seem to feel.”

“I feel fine too.” James says, nodding. “I even felt energized, yesterday.”

Solomon nods. “Yes. It seems that your magical abilities are awakened permanently. Curious. I didn't expect it to go this way. Possibly it is because of your genetic relationship.” He smiles. “That would also explain the enhancing spell she did that enhanced both your powers. It is designed for demons, originally. I should be able to perform that with Leila, as we are related, but not with you. In theory, she can do that with both of us. Possibly at the same time.” He's thinking out loud now, but then shakes his head determined. “No. Channeling all our powers through her body would be asking too much. You two can practice this shared power ability, however. It will make her stronger.” He looks at James as he says that.

And James nods. “Of course. Anything for Leila.” Which earns him a smile from Solomon and a big hug from me, so that he loses his balance and falls back on my bed, laughing.

Solomon continues as if nothing just happened, though he has an amused glint in his eyes. “I should schedule more lessons with the two of you. Also, it seems time to start with your official sorceress education as well, Leila. You're developing yourself much faster than I originally expected.”

“I'm an apprentice? To become sorceress?” I ask breathlessly

“Of course you are.” Belphegor next to me states, while he pulls me back into his arms. “It's obvious.” I look at him. Is it? He just quickly takes the opportunity to kiss me in front of everybody! Ugh! That guy! I try to get away, but he just gives me a mischievious smirk. “I got you now, Leila. I won't let you go anymore.” He whispers so only I hear it.

Solomon nods, ignoring my sudden blush. “You allready are a sorceress, Leila. Only still an apprentice. You became my apprentice, on top of being my granddaughter, as soon as I noticed your magical abilities. It must have been around your tenth birthday. That is usually when children develop their powers.” He gives James a smirk. “James here is just very, very late...”

Everybody laughs at that. James just shrugs, also laughing.

“Ya are the first sorceress I've made a pact with, Leila” Mammon suddenly says to me, with a proud smile on his face pulling me out of Belphegors embrace and into his own. “I knew ya were a Treasure. The Great Mammon has an eye for valueables!” I smile and hug him back.

We all talk some more. Solomon explains what my training will entail from now on. James demons and Barbatos also have all kinds of questions, but I'm allready starting to get tired again, so at some point I must have fallen asleep again.  
When I wake up, everybody is gone. Except for Satan and Belphegor. Belphegor is asleep around me again. And Satan is sitting against the headboard of my bed, reading a book. Apparently I have wrapped an arm over his legs in my sleep, snuggling my head in his side. He smiles down at me when I wake up and whispers. “Hey.”

“Hey.” I answer, giving him a smile back. I try to get up to his level, which is hard, because of Belphegor, but I manage. “That was some informative afternoon, right?” I whisper to Satan.

He nods and hugs me. “It was. A lot of it, we allready guessed about you, but it is good that it is confirmed.” He thinks. “Have you allready forgiven us for our behaviour, yesterday?” He waves vaguely at Belphegor still wrapped around me.

I nod. “I guess I have, for the most part. I don't have the energy to stay angry now, anyw-”

“Good.” He simply interrupts me, embracing me tighter and kissing me with fervor. When he's done he says, while I'm catching my breath. “You were right, being mad at us, but I don't want you raging at me for too long.” He leans his head on mine. “Leila, the thing with you is... Have you heard about how firefighters set a controlled fire to stop a greater raging inferno in it's tracks? You have that effect on me. From the moment I met you, I felt it. You are the fire that stops my inferno, before it gets too dangerous...”

I look up at him. “Is that why you never once have been really angry at me? I allready thought that strange for the Avatar of Wrath.”

He softly chuckles. “Yeah, I guess I'm tamed since I added you to my core. But I'm only tamed for you. Still, that's enough for me. You can yell at me. Stop my rage, with your fury.” He sighs content. “It feels good this way, you know? I love you. You are my Fury.” He gives me more of those fiery kisses that make me melt, until we hear a complaint.

“Really? Doing that in front of me?” Belphegor wakes up and now wants to kiss as well.

When they eventually start argueing whose turn it is, I kick them both out of my room, laughing. Everything in my life is a mess and confusing. But I kinda like it a little now.

**James POV**

As expected, Leila did not agree with Lucifer that she and I had to pay for a share of the damages. They had a big argument about it in Lucifers private study. All brothers were trying to eavesdrop at the exchange. Of course, they couldn't hear a thing. Lucifer isn't the kind of demon that let eavesdropping happen to him, if he can help it. But yeah. My demons see their arguments now as one of their prime forms of entertainment. It's not everyday, that someone talks back to their oldest brother and lives to tell the tale. Leila is special that way. I even start to think that Lucifer enjoys these kind of exchanges. Seeing them as a challenge.  
When Leila comes stomping out of the room, eyes flashing, still looking furious, and I see Lucifers triumphant smirk as he watches her go, I'm even pretty sure this is the case! He likes it that she is not afraid of him! And he likes it, to win the argument without using threats!  
Leila told me she arranged a compromis: I don't have to pay my share, because Lucifer allowed her to pay for the both of us. I still have to work with Beelzebub and Mammon at Hell's Kitchen, to keep up appearances. But I can keep the pay for myself. I don't really mind it, this way I get some extra Grimm, which I probably partly use to pay her back, if she accepts it. Probably not.

I feel she lost the argument big time, but she doesn't see it like this. “I was never going to win this one, anyway.” She says with a grin. “Now he thinks he's won one on me. He knows, I won't just accept everything he throws at me. Or us, for that matter. Only when he comes with good points, or compromises. It only gives me ammo to strike back when it's a really important argument.”

“I think you're playing with fire.” I say, a bit worried.

“Eh.” She shrugs. “Playing with fire is nothing compared to playing with demons.” She continues with a mischievious smile, as she conjures a flame in her hand and let it dance between her fingers.

I laugh. She's really becoming used to her life down here, developing her true self so quick, I'm amazed and proud of it. “Teach me to do that.” I ask her, refering to the dancing flames in her hand and she nods.

“Of course! I guess, you're kind of my apprentice now!” She hugs me tightly.


End file.
